(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for the fine comminution of coal and other mineral matter such as ores of base metals, iron ore and, more generally, all materials described as industrial minerals and rocks (hereinafter referred to as "minerals").
(2) Prior Art
A process and apparatus for the ultrasonic comminution of solid materials are described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,593 of W. B. Tarpley Jr., and a process of ultrasonic homogenisation or emulsification is disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,112 of P. R. Steenstrup. A process and apparatus for continuation by sonic high frequency impacting or crushing are described in the specification of Australian Pat. No. 544,699 of A. G. Bodine.